


Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom (Traducción)

by Polyphemus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyphemus/pseuds/Polyphemus
Summary: Existe un patrón que el sheriff Stilinski simplemente no puede ignorar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520371) by [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy). 



> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Esta historia le pertenece a [suzvoy.](/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy) Yo sólo me dediqué a traducirla. 
> 
> Espero que les agrade.
> 
> **No doy autorización a que suban o compartan mis traducciones en ninguna página web. Por favor, respeten esto.**

—Stiles —comienza John, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo sin pensarlo, con la mente perdida en la lista de cosas que todavía debe hacer—, ¿recordaste recoger…?

Y ese es el momento en el que se da cuenta de que Stiles no está solo. No está sucediendo nada de _esa_ clase, gracias a Dios, pero no está sucediendo nada en absoluto, y Stiles y Derek Hale están ambos paralizados, inclinados sobre la portátil de Stiles. Es obvio que ambos han estado mirando algo, y John espera, le reza a un Dios que francamente está algo olvidado estos días, que no los haya descubierto mirando algo que vaya a traumatizarlos a todos de por vida.

Por suerte, un paso al frente le demuestra que no es así, y aunque las imágenes que le muestran los resultados del buscador —John sabe cómo utilizar la Internet, aunque Stiles piense lo contrario— son grotescas, son simplemente _grotescas_ , no del tipo “ _acabo de sorprender a mi hijo y a un hombre ocho años mayor mirando pornografía gay juntos_ ”.

Necesita pensar mejor acerca del hecho de que aquellas imágenes de alguna bestia con sed de sangre y desgarrando piel son mucho menos preocupantes que la pornografía gay.

Después.

Mucho después.

—Derek Hale —dice John, rompiendo finalmente el incómodo silencio que llena la habitación.

Derek y Stiles se mueven cautelosamente, intercambiando miradas antes de que Derek se enderece y lo mire al rostro.

—Sheriff.

—No estabas aquí cuando llegué a casa —dice, con mucha seguridad—. Y te hubiera visto entrando a escondidas desde abajo. ¿Acaso…? —Ni siquiera él se puede creer que está a punto de preguntar esto, pero no existe otra alternativa—. ¿Acaso entraste por la ventana?

—Sí —contesta Derek de inmediato, y el sonido de Stiles golpeándose la frente con la mano se oye por toda la habitación.

Pues bueno. Al parecer Derek había entrado a la casa de Stilinski _colándose por la ventana del cuarto de su hijo_. John ha tratado de estar preparado ante la posibilidad de que a Stiles le gusten los chicos en lugar de, o tanto como, las chicas, pero lo que sea que sea esto, realmente no se le había pasado por la mente una diferencia de edad tan grande. Y tampoco que en una ocasión hubiese arrestado al hombre en cuestión por asesinato y organizado personalmente su persecución cuando había escapado.

Pero _por supuesto_ que esta es la persona que Stiles tiene oculta en su habitación. Ni siquiera debería sorprenderle.

Sólo hay una cosa que hacer.

—Derek —anuncia—, me esperarás abajo.

Dividir y conquistar sigue funcionando de maravilla.

Vuelve a salirse de la habitación, como si estuviera dándole espacio a Derek para salir, pero en realidad les está dando a ambos una falsa ilusión de privacidad. Es una técnica que ha usado más de una vez, aunque normalmente en algún sospechoso de un crimen y no en su hijo. Stiles comienza a reprocharle a Derek es voz baja de inmediato, acerca de su «increíble capacidad auditiva, la cual es, en realidad, completamente inútil». Derek no dice absolutamente nada, simplemente alcanza su chaqueta de cuero, la cual, el sheriff se da cuenta, está sobre la cama de Stiles. Hay algo en eso, en el hecho de que la chaqueta esté ahí y Derek la haya recogido con tanta comodidad, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes…

Hace que la certeza de lo que ha estado sospechando se instale con más profundidad dentro de su estómago.

—Está bien —comienza Stiles tan pronto como se quedan solos, incluso antes de que los pasos de Derek hayan comenzado a avanzar bajo las escaleras—. Sé cómo se ve esto, puedo ver en tu rostro lo que _tú_ piensas que es esto, pero de verdad, de verdad, no es así, ¿de acuerdo? Ya te he dicho antes que lo conozco mejor de lo que crees, ¿cierto? Pero supuse que no estarías de acuerdo, y, já, estuve completamente en lo correcto, a juzgar por la expresión en tu rostro en este momento, y nosotros a veces, uh… nos ayudamos mutuamente. —Abre los ojos como platos, pensando mejor lo que acaba de decir—. De una forma para nada sexual. Uh, ¿sirve de algo decir que Scott también lo conoce? Así que, no somos sólo _Derek y yo_ todo el tiempo. Y tampoco es todo el tiempo, es sólo algunas veces, una vez por semana, en realidad…

Stiles puede que sea un hablador, pero no es _tan_ hablador. Stiles es, además, uno de los peores mentirosos que John ha conocido —es una cualidad que realmente aprecia sobre su hijo—, y mientras no ha apreciado ninguna de las terribles mentiras que su hijo le ha contado, por lo menos en este momento está consciente de que Stiles se cree por completo todo lo que está diciendo. Desafortunadamente para Stiles, John sabe varias cosas acerca de la observación, y la única otra persona que ha hecho a Stiles hablar tanto o sonrojarse de tal manera es una tal Lydia Martin.

Stiles no tiene _ni idea_.

John tiene ganas de golpearse la frente con la mano también.

Después de abandonar la habitación de Stiles sin decir ni una palabra, de modo que Stiles enloquezca tratando de adivinar cuál será su castigo, John se encuentra a Derek de pie en medio de la sala. John trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que no siente ningún respeto por quedarse cuando pudo haber escapado con mucha facilidad, pero tristemente no llega muy lejos.

Usa una expresión que a Stiles le gusta llamar su cara de que “esto es serio”, tratando de olvidar que Stiles la llama de ese modo.

—Stiles dijo que se ayudan mutuamente.

Derek parece pensarlo, y luego asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí. Es cierto.

John también trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que no aprecia la honestidad.

—Pero… Stiles, ¿en serio? —John sabe que su hijo es inteligente. Creativo en ciertas formas de pensar, al menos cuando puede concentrarse. También sabe que Stiles puede volver loco a cualquiera, en algún momento, y Derek no parece del tipo que quisiera soportarlo—. De todos en la ciudad… ¿Stiles es al que permites ayudarte?

Derek no parece sorprenderse por esa línea de interrogación, pero su respuesta, cuando llega, definitivamente sorprende a John.

—En realidad, fue el único dispuesto a hacerlo.

Parece sorprendido después de decirlo, como si no hubiese sido su intención, y su rostro —el cual no es para nada expresivo en ocasiones—, de alguna forma parece cerrarse aun más

Y, Dios, echar a Derek de su hogar y amenazarlo con la placa y el arma hubiera sido mucho más fácil si no hubiera estado al tanto de su pasado, si John no hubiera estado ahí cuando el entonces sheriff Rogers hubiera puesto una mano sobre el hombro de un joven Derek, tratando de brindarle apoyo cuando su mundo entero se había derrumbado.

Alissa siempre había dicho que tenía el corazón blando.

—La próxima vez —dice John entre dientes—, usa la puerta.

 

\--

 

John investiga exhaustivamente. Sabe que Derek tiene un departamento en el que rara vez duerme, y jamás tiene visitas. A veces se le ve por la ciudad con Stiles o Scott; otras veces con otros chicos con los que comparten clases en la escuela. No tiene ningún amigo de su edad, y John sabe mucho acerca del trauma y el trastorno por estrés postraumático, y se pregunta si, técnicamente, Derek sí tiene algún amigo de su edad.

Gracias a Phyllis, de la tienda, se entera de que Derek compra muchas cenas congeladas. Y duda mucho que Derek tenga un televisor frente al cual disfrutarlas.

Una noche que llega a casa, cerrando la puerta tras él con mucho cuidado, puede escuchar de inmediato lo que parece ser una discusión que viene de arriba. Comienza a avanzar por las escaleras, pero mientras lo hace, se da cuenta de que no se trata de una discusión real. Honestamente, le recuerda demasiado a las “discusiones” que él y Alissa solían tener.

—…tan infantil, Dios, ¿por qué eres _tan_ infantil?

—Stiles —escupe Derek—, ¿por qué no intentas _tú_ ser atacado por las garras de una de esas cosas y después me dices qué tal lo llevas?

De acuerdo, quizá no se parezcan tanto a las discusiones que él y Alissa solían tener.

Stiles continúa quejándose, y John no tiene más opción que quedarse de pie en silencio frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo. Está muy seguro de que Alissa no se sentiría orgullosa de él en este momento, pero, por otro lado, Alissa nunca había tenido que lidiar con lo que parecía ser un Derek Hale herido ocultándose en la habitación de su hijo.

De nuevo.

—Esto jamás habría pasado si no hubieras continuado actuando tan estúpidamente heroico —le informa Stiles a Derek, furioso—. Señor « _Oh, Yo Soy el Alfa, Mírenme Rugir y Meterme en las Narices de Bestias Asesinas Por Pura Diversión_ ».

—O sea, ¿que no debí haberte protegido? ¿De nuevo? —le reprocha Derek, y es lo que hace que John finalmente abra la puerta.

Derek está sin camisa, lo que hace que el sheriff levante las cejas hasta alturas interesantes, pero una mirada a la irregular herida en uno de sus costados lo hace bajarlas un poco. Aunque siguen estando bastante altas.

La cama de Stiles está convertida en un desastre. Ambos están echados sobre ella, junto a la camisa y la chaqueta de Derek, y los restos de suficientes materiales de primeros auxilios para llenar una farmacia entera. Justo ahora, Stiles parece estar en medio de aplicarle antiséptico a la horrible herida.

O lo estaría, si su mano no se hubiera quedado congelada en el costado de Derek, observando a John con el miedo escrito en la frente.

—¡Hemos entrado por la puerta principal! —anuncia de repente, en voz demasiado alta, como si esa fuera la única cosa que le interesara a John en este momento. Derek se estremece, y John sabe que tiene muchas buenas razones para ello.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —pregunta finalmente, y le cuentan una ridícula historia sobre un animal salvaje, John no se creyó la historia de los pumas entonces, y tampoco se la cree ahora, a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando, y cuando les sugiere que debieron haber ido directamente al hospital en primer lugar, Derek aparta la mirada.

—No puedo… No me gustan los hospitales.

Stiles asiente con mucha energía.

—Derek tiene un… familiar enfermero al que normalmente visita. Pero está algo… ocupado. Así que dije que lo ayudaría.

La mente de John se detiene en algún lugar alrededor del hecho de que Stiles está compartiendo esta información con él y no con Derek. Lo que sí hace, al menos, es decir:

—Bueno, es obvio. Con tu amplio conocimiento en asuntos médicos. ¿A alguno se le ocurrió revisar si Melissa estaba disponible?

Ambos intercambian miradas, completamente atontados. Moviendo la cabeza, John se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación y buscar el teléfono. Mientras camina fuera de la habitación, puede oírlos hablando en murmullos.

—¿En serio? —dice Stiles en voz baja—. ¿No lo escuchaste? ¿ _Otra vez_?

—Estoy un poco distraído gracias al _dolor agonizante_ que siento en estos momentos —le señala Derek, y lo último que John puede oír es a Stiles resoplando ruidosamente, como si esa fuera una buena excusa, y luego hablando de nuevo.

—Siempre tienes que fijarte en esa parte, ¿no?

John no es estúpido, y Melissa tampoco lo es. Cuando tiene la oportunidad de venir a la casa algunas horas más tarde, mantiene los ojos cerrados y la mirada lo más lejos de él posible.

Es obvio que no quiere mentirle, ni siquiera por omisión, pero, por algún motivo, debe hacerlo.

 

\--

 

El trabajo, y Stiles, lo mantienen ocupado, pero cuando tiene algo de tiempo y Stiles no está cerca, trata de descubrir la situación. Le preguntaría a su hijo, pero tiene la sensación de que a estas alturas Stiles no podría darle una respuesta directa por más que lo intentara. Es decepcionante, en el sentido de que debería estar más decepcionado de Stiles, pero está comenzando a notar que está sucediendo algo que es más grande que todos ellos. No sólo se trata de Derek siendo acusado de asesinato, o de los ataques de animales y su tío perdido. No es sólo sobre aquella noche tan demente que se cobró la vida de cinco hombres y mujeres increíbles. Está sucediendo algo que los conecta a todos, y por primera vez en su vida, John no puede distinguir el patrón.

Por lo menos un patrón se mantiene notablemente firme. Un día llega a la casa desde el trabajo, y cuando se dirige a ver a Stiles, lo encuentra, junto a Derek, acostados juntos en la cama, mirando una película en la portátil de Stiles, la cual se sostiene de algo al final de la cama.

Según lo que John puede ver, no hay roces inapropiados, aunque están muy juntos el uno del uno. Por primera vez, al menos, ninguno de los dos parece sorprenderse de verlo ahí. Stiles vuelve la mirada para asentirle con la cabeza, antes de susurrarle algo a Derek en voz baja. Derek no dice nada. No mira ni a Stiles, ni a John, no hace nada en absoluto excepto mantener la mirada fija en la computadora.

Una vez que Stiles está fuera de la cama, observa a John de una forma que probablemente significa «Ven conmigo, porque debemos hablar», pero se ve más como «Mis ojos no pueden dejar de temblar».

En la cocina, John espera. En la cocina, Stiles suspira, cierra los ojos y se pasa las manos por el rostro. Finalmente, bajando las manos y abriendo los ojos, abre la boca, a punto de decir algo, pero luego se detiene, mirando hacia el techo. En su lugar, saca la libreta de la lista de compras y un lápiz de una de las gavetas, y escribe:

_Es el aniversario del incendio._

Lo subraya varias veces para hacer énfasis, como si John no pudiera entender lo importante que el día de hoy debe ser para Derek. La mirada de Stiles se ve ansiosa, y tiene los ojos muy abiertos, como si le preocupara que John no fuera a estar de acuerdo.

Piensa en Derek, tumbado en la cama arriba, completamente solo. Eso es todo lo que necesita.

—Regresa arriba. Pediré una pizza.

—Eres el mejor, papá —dice Stiles inmediatamente, abrazando a John con entusiasmo, y luego vuelve arriba, sacudiendo las extremidades—. ¡Pide una ensalada para ti! —grita después, y John suspira como nunca antes.

Horas más tarde, después de haber comido pizza y de que John se hubiera enfrentado a algunos reality shows verdaderamente horribles —Stiles siempre se burla de él por ello, pero en ocasiones John lo sorprende quedándose enganchado también—, se dirige arriba para tomar una muy necesitada ducha. Llegando a la habitación de Stiles, se detiene en la puerta abierta. La pantalla de la portátil está en negro, y aunque ambos siguen en la cama, la posición de Stiles ha cambiado, ahora con los ojos cerrados mientras duerme y la mitad de cuerpo sobre el de Derek. Los ojos de Derek también están cerrados, aunque tiene la frente arrugada en concentración.

Moviendo la cabeza en reacción a las cajas de pizza y las servilletas regadas por todo el piso, John se agacha sin hacer ruido para recogerlas todas. Le está dando una última repasada con la mirada al dormitorio, con la mano cerca del interruptor de luz, cuando se da cuenta de que Derek lo está observando. Por primera vez, parece que no está, o no puede, tratando de ocultar sus emociones, y se ve cauteloso y optimista al mismo tiempo. Pero más que todo, se ve como si cree que debe decir algo, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo empezar.

John les hace un favor a ambos y apaga la luz.

 

\--

 

John está agotado. El tipo de agotamiento que se cala en los huesos y nace de horas interminables de estrés y preocupación.

Está preparando sopa, porque es rápido y fácil, y Stiles va a matarlo si se entera de que apenas ha estado comiendo. Aun así, Stiles va a quejarse por la sopa, por supuesto, declarando que contiene demasiada sal, pero es mejor que hundirse en una botella del whisky oculto al final del gabinete a su derecha.

Se siente el pitido del microondas, y escucha la puerta de entrada abriéndose.

John ha estado esperando este momento. Dejó la puerta sin seguro intencionalmente, y ya ha apartado dos tazones. Los lleva arriba con mucho cuidado, y no se sorprende de encontrarse a Derek sentado en el filo de la cama de Stiles, observándolo. Stiles está dormido, lo ha estado desde que John lo trajo a casa desde el hospital hace una hora.

—No lo despertaré —dice Derek cuidadosamente, como si esperase que John le pidiera que se marche.

—Lo sé —dice John honestamente, y puede jurar que escucha a Derek olfatear. Derek vuelve la cabeza hacia él, mirando los tazones de sopa de forma sospechosa con los ojos entornados. Ya John está sentado en la silla de la computadora, con un tazón de sopa y una cuchara en la mano. Derek se sienta cerca de él, en el escritorio, como si no pudiera ser capaz de comérsela, de la misma forma en que no había sido capaz de visitar a Stiles en el hospital.

—Estoy listo —le dice John, porque Stiles está _lastimado_ , y hay manchas oscuras bajo los ojos de Derek que le dicen que esto cambia las cosas por completo.

—Puede que quiera poner la sopa sobre el escritorio —le dice Derek con intensidad, tanta que John se lo cree. Apenas ha puesto el tazón sobre el escritorio cuando el rostro de Derek... cambia.

No se siente especialmente inteligente una vez que se le pasa el susto, había sido tan obvio, pero, siendo justos, las personas cuerdas no hubieran saltado a la inmediata conclusión de que existen los hombres lobo. Y más tarde, cuando se entera de que Stiles lo supo antes que Scott, ni siquiera se sorprende.

Después de eso, Derek está ahí todos los días de la recuperación de Stiles. Está ahí cuando Stiles se libera de su habitación, derrotando las escaleras e instalándose en el sofá. Está ahí cuando Stiles da sus primeros pasos afuera —es sólo el jardín, pero sigue siendo afuera—, y observar el rostro de Derek mientras éste observa a Stiles levantar la vista hacia el sol hace que otro trozo de rabia creciendo dentro de él se desvanezca.

Ha sido difícil no culpar a Derek. Es mucho más fácil enfadarse con una persona en lugar de una situación, pero cada cierto tiempo, Stiles inconscientemente hace o dice algo que cambia la expresión de Derek, y John se acuerda de Ben Rogers poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Derek, y de éste viéndose completamente perdido y fuera de lugar.

Derek sigue estando ahí cuando John vuelve al trabajo. Está ahí cuando John regresa del trabajo. Está ahí para llevar a Stiles a fisioterapia. Está ahí cuando John tiene preguntas y necesita respuestas. Al parecer, ya no hay ninguna amenaza cerca, y es tarde una noche en que ambos está sentados en la cocina, y le pregunta a Derek si la mordida sería capaz de curar a Stiles. La mano de Derek se cierra sobre su vaso de jugo con tanta fuerza que lo agrieta, y dice que no lo sabe en un tono de voz que deja ver que no es la primera vez que piensa en ello.

Stiles ha dejado claro en más de una ocasión que jamás quiere convertirse en hombre lobo.

Las ropas de Derek comienzan a aparecer en la colada, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que tenga su propia taza de café (Stiles la ordenó por Internet; anaranjada con un texto azul que dice “Miguel”. John aún no entiende el chiste, pero siempre hace reír a Stiles y a Derek voltear los ojos). Se encarga de la mayoría de las compras, y, algunas noches, se sienta en el sofá junto a John mientras ven reality shows en la televisión. Stiles está siempre de su otro lado, presionándolo con fuerza, y la frente de Derek siempre está arrugada en confusión, como si no tuviera idea de qué demonios está viendo o cómo llegó aquí.

John tampoco tiene idea de cómo pasó. Como saltaron de un paso al siguiente, y al siguiente.

Pero Stiles continúa sonriendo, y eso es lo único que importa.

 

\--

 

Son los gritos lo que lo despiertan.

No es algo que aprecie a las —comprueba el reloj despertador — 5:32 a.m., pero por lo menos no es algo que suceda muy a menudo. O en absoluto, antes de esta ocasión.

Saliendo a trompicones de la cama, se coloca la bata de dormir y comienza a identificar algunas de las cosas que escucha.

—…harto de que siempre me trates como si me fuera a romper, como si fueras a lastimarme…

—¡Pero fue justo lo que pasó! —lo interrumpe la voz alta de Derek, lo cual hace que John se detenga, porque jamás lo ha oído hablar así—. ¡Sí te quebraste, y sí te lastimé!

Un par de momentos más tarde, Stiles dice algo más, pero John no puede escuchar qué, y para cuando llega al dormitorio de Stiles, no le sorprende para nada verlos besándose.

Hace mucho tiempo que superó el asunto de ser homosexual —sería estúpido no hacerlo, considerando que los hombres lobo existen—, y puede que sólo haya superado el asunto de Derek Hale recientemente, pero esto es algo que ha estado esperando desde hace tiempo. Y mientras ciertamente no es un voyeur —mucho menos tratándose de su hijo—, por lo menos siente algunos segundos de satisfacción al ver que Stiles está casi de vuelta a la normalidad, que puede estar a la par con Derek, física y emocionalmente.

Y luego Stiles comienza a gemir y John sale de ahí disparado.

Vuelve poco tiempo después, porque debe asegurarse de que estén seguros —Alissa lo hubiera matado de no haberlo hecho—, y arroja en la habitación una caja de condones que había comprado secretamente hace algunos meses, y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez de vuelta a la calma de su propia habitación, John se coloca los tapones para los oídos —también comprados hace un par de meses— y se los pone en su sitio, tratando de persuadirse mentalmente de que será capaz de quedarse dormido antes de que la alarma se dispare en una hora.

Cuando John finalmente ve a Stiles aquella tarde, sabe que su cojera no tiene nada que ver con sus heridas y todo con lo que se ha pasado el día haciendo.

John finge no darse cuenta, pidiéndole a Derek que le saque una cerveza del refrigerador.


End file.
